Vending machines enable provisioning of goods and/or services to customers. In some instances, goods and/or services requested by customers can be restricted. For example, a customer may be required to be of a minimum age and/or have appropriate licensing, credentials, or other approval (e.g., prescription) to obtain particular goods and/or services. Using alcohol as a non-limiting example, a customer may be required to be at least 21 years of age to purchase and consume alcoholic beverages. Using tobacco as another non-limiting example, a customer may be required to be at least 18 years of age to purchase tobacco products. Using rental vehicles as still another non-limiting example, access to a rental vehicle can be limited to customers having a valid driver license and being of at least a certain age (e.g., 18 years old, 24 years old).
While vending machines provide numerous advantages, provisioning of restricted goods and/or services requires particular functionality in order to be fully-automated. For example, the vending machine itself is required to authenticate documentation provided by the customer (e.g., license, identification, prescription) as well as the customer (e.g., verify that the customer requesting the goods/services matches the person associated with the documentation). Although systems have been developed to perform such functionality, traditional systems can suffer from disadvantages. Example disadvantages is inconsistently discerning between authentic documentation and forged documentation, and not accurately determining that the customer requesting the goods/services matches the person associated with the documentation.